Hate-Love?
by juansmatt
Summary: Highschool Mondler. Chandler likes to tease Monica. She hates him for being like this. But..when other people come on their intertwined paths... what happens? Jealous Chandler.
1. time

"Woah." Monica jumped awake from the school bell. Did she just... Fell asleep? A nap, let's just say she took a quick, not planned nap during history class. Now that was something that had never happened before to Monica, that's for sure. It's weird for her to.. fall asleep during lessons. She has always been very eager to learn. Everybody knew that. She kind of felt bad for not paying much attention this first period, but hey, this could happen to anybody, she told herself. Even Monica Geller.

She watched the other students leaving the classroom. She blinked a few times, obviously a little tired because the morning was still early. Another thing everybody knew about her; she's not really a morning person. She quickly grabbed her books from her desk and tiredly stumbled her way through the busy hallways.

She didn't know why she was feeling so tired. It could be because she had been at Rachel's last night. She had come home pretty late for a wednesday night. And of course, she didn't fall asleep right away. She was so caught up in her thinking process, she slammed into someone. Or rather.. someone had slammed into her. Most likely to be a boy due to his muscular build.

"Watch were you're going, nerd." She could recognize that voice from anywhere. Chandler Bing. Her brother's best friend and, to add, a total jerk. No he was worse than that. And she of all people knew that. Since a few years he was an usual guest at the Geller Thanksgiving dinners due to, let's just say, his own family issues at home.

She was now intently staring at him. He chuckled and took a step closer towards her, which made her hit the lockers behind her.

"What are you looking at?" He raised his voice. Boy, did she hate it when he did that. Her eyes immediately shoot back down to the floor. She felt her heartbeat quicken while she clearly still felt the absense of him and his "friends", or as she liked to call them, his fan club.

"Nothing." She sighed and swallowed while he took another step closer towards her. She wanted to step back, but then realized she was already standing against the lockers. Damn it. He smirked and looked over his shoulder to see his friends smiling at him. She didn't understand why he only behaved this way towards her. She didn't remember how it started. She didn't know why he hated her so much. She didn't know why she was his only victem. Yes, she did consider herself a strong woman. Just not when he was around. His voice made her knees go weak. The way he looked into her eyes made her mind race. He always made her feel small. Broken. Like she was nothing. She hated him. She really did.

She could feel his breath on her face. He was close to her face right now. So, so close. She expected him to ask for her lunch again, or to make an insulting comment about the way she looked. Instead he just looked at her in silence, observing her. She looked up again, and dared herself to look him in the eye before she opened her mounth again.

"Just leave me alone, Chandler." He starting laughing.

"Wauw! It can talk." He looked over his shoulder where his friends were standing behind him, also laughing. He smirked. In a second his focus was back on her. His eyes seemed to see right through her. She hated when he did that.

"How about..." His fingers trailed along the side of her face. She swallowed hard. "Not gonna happen." He stroke back one of her hair strings behind her ear.

She was frozen. Couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. He took a step back and smiled. How could he smile? But she already knew why. He was enjoying this. He knew he had this impact on her. She hated it.

"See you soon, Geller." He waved and made his way out of the main entrance of the school with his friends...buddy's...fan club...ugh, whatever.

Monica let out a long breath. She could feel how long she had been holding that one in. She felt the tears in the corners of her eyes. She hated him. But she felt her heart racing. She knew that her heart did that whenever he did something. Whenever he even was around. She hated it when it did that. She should be hating him. And she actually did. So that's why it was so weird to her. She had always come to the conclusion that it was because of his intimedating attitude. But she couldn't really place it. Not that she cared though.

"Monica, are you okay?" She felt Rachel her hands on her shoulders. Monica just nodded and looked down. Rachel sighed out of frustration.

"Why won't he leave you alone for one god damn day." She shook her head, not knowing how to respond to that.

"It's okay. Really." Monica walked towards her locker. Rachel followed her and just looked at her.

"Didn't you lose all that weight to show him he shouldn't be messing with you and your feelings?" Monica chuckled.

"I did it for ME." She emphasized and put her last book in her locker before slamming it shut.

Rachel sighed once again but before she could say anything, Monica cut her off.

"Rach, can we talk about literally anything else please."

Rachel let a little smile run across her face. "Of course."

She knew how much Monica hated him. And what he was doing to her, so she decided to let that jerk get away with it because it's what Monica wanted. At least for now.

"But again Rach, please don't tell Ross."

"But why?" Monica did nothing. She just stared at her best friend.

"You know why." She finally said.

"Fine." Within a few seconds they had laughed about it. That was the best thing they could do for now. They lived from day to day. So they had to live with everything that was coming their way. And especially Monica didn't let anything stop her.

—

The next day Monica jumped out of bed. Damn it. Her alarm.. her parents.. FUCK! She didn't know it, but she was late for school. To be more precise... very late.

She rushed to school on the next bus, hoping to still be on time. When she got to school the hallways were empty. She WAS late. Well okay... let's see. Math. She had math right now. A little later she opened the door to her classroom, only to have the other students and Mr. Champ looking at her like she was the most important thing ever. Way to go.

"Miss Geller... why are you late?"

"I am so sorry, Mr Champ. I completely lost track of time. See, my alarm didn't go off this morning. And my parents are-"

"It's okay, Miss Geller. Take a seat." He smiled. In a second she felt relieved. He had always been friendly towards her. Mostly because she was his favorite student. She knew that. She had always found it kind of nice to know a teacher liked her.

She nodded and turned towards the class. Only one seat left. Oh, no. Not today. Of course it had to be the only seat left. She just sighed and decided to ignore the fact she had Chandler sitting behind her for the next half hour.

When she sat down she heard whispering behind her. Just ignore it, is what she told herself. She decided to take lots of notes because she knew a test was coming up very soon. Just... ignore him.

"So.. you're late. Want to tell me why?" Monica knew something or just a comment was coming her way. And there it was. Ignore him. That was the only thing going through her mind right now. Well.. and the fact that his voice was ridiculousy low but she couldn't care less about that.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. And another. And another. "Stop it!" Damn it. She had already failed at the whole _ignore him _part and she had only been sitting here for about five minutes. She turned around to look him straight in the eye. She didn't know where she got the courage from, but what she did know, was that today was not the day he got to mess with her for once.

Chandler his mounth suddenly went dry. He smiled. He had observed her too many times to not see she was doing right now. She looked determind and decided to try her out. "I know what's going on... you still can't tell time."

Monica, of course, immediately snapped. "Hey. I can tell time." She sighed frustrated and to her suprise, she did not sounded scared at all.

He felt the corners of his mounth curve into a smile. "Really?" He held up his arm and pointed to his watch. He turned it her way while she was still looking at him.

"What time is it now then?" She was caught by surprise and was so tired of his games. So she said the only words she could think of in this very moment.

"Fuck you!" She yelled which startled Mr Champ.

"Miss Geller! Such language." The only thing Chandler recieved was an angry look from Monica. She saw his eyes lit up. Why? Why did he act like this? The jerk.

She turned around to face her teachter.

"I'm sorry, sir." He nodded and continued with his explaination on... whatever he was explaining. Wow. She really needed to pay some more attention.

After awhile Monica couldn't help but notice that Chandler hadn't done anything to make her life miserable the past fifteen minutes. That was nice for once. But suddenly she heard him whispering to his friend next to him.

"And when I grazed her thigh.."

NO! no, no, no, NO, no. NO. She needed to get that one sentence out of her head RIGHT NOW. She didn't want to eavesdrop on this conversation. He was just bragging about another one of his conquests. She didn't like to admit it, but she knew it. He was a womanizer. Everyone knew this. Even the girls he took home. They didn't care. They just wanted him. At least that's what she heard.

And for the first time ever, she let herself admit that she wouldn't mind that either. I know what you're thinking. No, she didn't want that with Chandler in any way. Gross. But she wanted that with another boy. A nice boy. A boy that will love her. Treat her like she is the only girl in the world.

Enough of the sappy talk. She wanted to have sex. Period. After she lost all that weight, her confidence increased a lot. But boy, if she would ever tell ANYONE she wanted to do it, she would've been laughed at.

Before she could continue her thinking progress, she was interupted by the loud bell that rang. She didn't think she ever got up and left a class room this fast.

Chandler watched her go from the corner of his eye while Jarvis, his friend, was still enthusiastically talking to him. He felt like the weight was finally off his shoulders after this period, but he didn't know why.


	2. whatever

"Monica! Chandler and I are going to get some food. You coming?" Ross yelled like he could murder somebody alone with his voice.

They waited but still no Monica. No way did she wanted to go downstairs, and even make eye contact with Chandler. Never. She didn't want to see him. Boy, hell no. She was done with him. In every possible way. She of course didn't know anything about the coversation going on downstairs between her brother and Chandler himself.

"Hey Ross, can I ask you something?" Ross nodded while he got his and Chandler's coat.

"Of course."

"Why don't we just go? She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Let's just go and get some food." Chandler's comment didn't feel right to Ross, but he decided to not make too big a deal out of it.

"Okay, fine. Whatever." He acted tough. Even Chandler could notice that.

"Whatever. You go and get the car. I just have to use the bathroom real quick." Ross sighed. "Come, I got to fix my hair." He rolled his eyes at him but agreed to the plan. A little later he left out the door. Chandler continued his way up to the bathroom where he was met with another person who was in the way of his mirror ritual.

He smiled and walked his way to the door just do stand there. He was just standing there in the doorway. Watching her.

"What the fuck!" Monica literally jumped as she noticed his presence which lead to her dropping her lipstick.

"Woah, easy. It's just me." Chandler chuckled while Monica bent down to pick the lipstick of the ground.

"Urgh! Why are you in my house? You know what! Never mind. Fuck you." That last word was eventually the only thing she had left to say to him.

"I will." He looked her straight in the eye. "Later tonight." She could feel her cheeks turning different shades of red. Why did she even blush? Monica mentally rolled her eyes at his behavior. Chandler studied her face for the millionth time this year. He still couldn't get enough of teasing her. He could see her swallow. He knew she was a virgin and boty, did he love it when he did this to her.

"Whatever."

"Sure." He nodded. "Whatever." He couldn't help but smile.

They stared at each other a second too long before Monica looked away.

"Do whatever the fuck you want. I don't care."

Monica stumbled out the bathroom, giving him a little push while she left to go to her own room.

"Monica I-" He smiled because he cut himself off, knowing she was already gone. Of course she acted like this. She always had. Since the day they met. This was just the way their relationship was. She was his best friends little sister. That should be more than enough. Even if it didn't feel like it.

"Chandler, dude! Come on!" Ross didn't like when he had to wait. Chandler knew that. He sighed and placed himself in front of the door of Monica's room.

"Just so you know... I'll be thinking about this." He whispered. He suddenly sounded incredibly insecure. Monica processed what he'd just said. Why the fuck did he say that. He knew she didn't like this. The teasing. The hate-love teasing he had going on. She never asked for this. That's because she didn't want to notice and think about it all the time. Chandler was a fucked up person. She knew that. She wanted him out of her life. Why would't he just go away? Move? She did not care what it had to take for this to happen at this point.

—

Mr. Bolan had always been very nice to her about everything. Whenever she needed help, Mr. Bolan offered to help her out. Give her some extra lessons. It kind of looked like to Chandler like... like Mr. Bolan wanted to be around her. Boy, he didn't like it. There was something so fucking wrong about that dude. Everyone loved him because he was always very relaxed about essays, tests etc. For example when he saw you almost had the right answer on a test, he counted it as a right answer. Except with him on yesterdays test. He knew why that was. Yesterday he had confronted him, after class, that he needed to stop harassing Monica. He had reacted with kind and simple words.

_"Chandler. I have no idea what you're talking about. Monica needs the extra attention during this class, so I will give it to her. I want her to pass all the tests this year." Chandler just nodded and had now taken one step closer to him. Just to stare at him a few seconds, trying to prove his point here. _

_"I see it. I see it when you 'accidentally' drop a pencil and graze Monica her leg or knee." Mr. Bolan smirked and suddenly took another attitude towards Chandler. _

_"Oh, no. Sweet, innocent Chandler." Even Mr. Bolan had dared to take another step closer to the 17-year-old high school boy. He just laughed at him, right in his face. Chandler could feel the rage he had in himself build up. _

_"I know a pervert __when I see one." That had been the worst thing he could have said to Mr. Bolan.. because he snapped. He had grabbed by Chandler his sweater._

_"Listen, stud. __No one will ever believe you. And Monica... well, we all know how desperate she is. I can see it too, you know? A horny high school girl-" "Shut up!" Chandler looked away and felt his fists tightening. "I can see how her eyes daze off to my cro-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mr. Bolan just smiled at Chandler, who was doing everything he could not to hit him right now when Mr. Bolan had let go of him. He was furious. No one got to speak of Monica that way. NO ONE. _

_"Chandler, why do you care? You harass just as many girls in this school." Chandler stared at the ground for the first time during their conversation but then looked up. Determined. _

_"For starters, I don't care about all those girls. There is only one girl I care about." He could see Mr. Bolan his facial expressions change. _

_"And if you lay one, only ONE, finger on her again... I will make your life a living hell." Mr. Bolan swallowed hard even though he knew Chandler was acting tough. _

_"Oh and if I even see you looking at her for a second too long..." Chandler searched for Mr. Bolan his eyes. "I will kill you." With that he had left the classroom, pretty satisfied with his own words. He hoped that from now on he would leave her the fuck alone. _

"Chandler." Makenzie tapped him on his shoulder while he walked through the busy hallways.

"Hey." He greeted her friendly. She was his neighbor and they usually went home together. There was only one thing. She once hooked up and since then Makenzie has kinda been all over him. Apparently he took her virginity which may have been great for her, but not so great for him. They were still friends, yes. But that was only because they still lived next to each other and.. well he couldn't just move. So he dealt with it.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked her because he had just come from his last period, which ended 15 minutes ago. Mrs. Chaplin wanted to have a conversation about his grades and stuff. Let's just say they weren't so great.

"Doesn't matter. So what did you get on yesterday's science test?" Chandler sighed when he took the paper out of his backpack and held it in the air for her to see.

"Wait, what? An F?" He just nodded, not feeling the need to explain why.

"Oh well, whatever. Even Monica got worse, so you're good." That caught Chandler his attention.

"You've got to be kidding me." He whispered but just loud enough to hear for Makenzie who was walking beside him.

"No, it's true. I- well I heard from people that she, uh, is having some extra lessons again right now with Mr. B. Ugh she's so lucky... Mr. B. is so dreamy." Chandler decided to ignore that last part and get to the point which was driving him crazy.

"Please say she's not having those alone." She looked him in the eyes, confused. His eyes were full of anger.

"Uhm.. I-I wouldn't know... maybe."

"Fuck." He slammed against the most nearby locker and turned around, walking towards Mr. Bolan's classroom.

"Chandler, where are you going?!"

"Don't wait up!" Is the only thing the confused Makenzie got from him.


End file.
